The Days We Flew Together
by MissCustomerService
Summary: Valentine, the new First Officer of the Halberd, is a young, aspiring woman, who was recommended to the Captain that she'd be good at her job. Will she live up to her expectations? Or will she crumble under the pressure of leading an entire battleship? One things for sure, she never expected the adventure and excitement of the job!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The main character of this story is an Original Character created by myself. All other characters belong to Nintendo. All characters (except for Valentine) have been humanized.

Chapter 1

_I felt my heart beating rapidly as I approached the giant warship. My emerald green eyes scanned the exterior. The metal looked near flawless, giving a sheen off even in the dim light of the rising sun._

_This ship was a work of art in it's own right. It looked as if it could fly with the wind from here to the other edge of Popstar..._

_A voice stole me away from my thoughts: "_Who goes there?"

I looked up, and quickly flicked my golden-blonde hair back over my slightly paled shoulders, before responding.

"I am Valentine Raynals. I am here for a meeting with the captain?"

I took the appearance of the knight in, and he looked quite interesting. He Around around five feet, seven inches, with a purple spiked helmet, red goggles over his eyes, a chain mail vest, long, blue pants, black boots that appeared polished, and a mace in his grasp.

"Valentine Raynals? Ah. Yes. You were on the list. Follow me, ma'am. I'll take you to the captain."

He gave a wave of his hand for me to follow. I walked up the ramp into the warship behind him, looking around with an impressed gleam in my eyes at the halls of the ship. They were rather large, and seemed to go for miles, twisting and snaking all around the ship.

The man looked at me, leading me down the hall. We walked in silence, before a small smile etched on his lips.

"So, Valentine, I pro'lly should've introduced myself." He began "Mace Knight. One of the more skilled technicians and warriors on the ship. Please, though, feel free to call me Mace."

"Mace? Well, it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you."

"Likewise. May I ask where you come from, Miss?"

"A village near Grape Garden. A rather peaceful place. I wanted a little more adventure in my life though... So when I heard they were hiring here, I took the opportunity, and decided to apply for First Officer."

"First Officer? Wow! You must have a good amount of faith you'll get the job if you came all the way from there..."

"Well... My father owns a bar there. He knew the captain rather well, and sent in a request for me."

Mace cast me a humored glance "Oh boy, well, as long as the captain liked you, I'm sure you will be fine."

I chuckled warmly, smiling at him "Thank you. I imagine you've been here longer than I, though."

"Not really, actually. I've only been here a week or so."

"Oh." I chuckled, before he stopped in front of a metal door.

He knocked on it three times, before he caught a response, that I did not hear.

"You can go in." He told me "But I warn you, the captain may be in a bit of a foul mood today.."

He stepped aside, and gave a short bow, before turning on his heel, and walking back towards his post.

I stepped up to the door, and gave the handle a turn. I heard it give a click, and I pushed it open, stepping into the room within.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I entered the room, I was pleasantly surprised by the decor. The room had been decorated to feel much like Home. I smiled to myself and closed the door behind me.

A man around his thirties looked up from a desk, his appearance confirmed he was indeed the captain. He had a neatly trimmed beard, lovely blue eyes, pale blond hair, and his skin was very slightly tanned. He wore a white jacket, with black shoulder pads. From there, a black stripe lined the outside edge of the sleeve, which was rolled neatly at his wrists. On his head, a white captain's hat with a black brim, just above the brim, a gold star on a black patch.

As he stood to greet me, I noted he had scarlet pants on, two gold stripes along the outside edges, and the bottoms of them were tucked very neatly into his polished black boots.

He smiled quite pleasantly, and extended a hand to greet me.

"Ello thar, Lassie. Welcome aboard the Battleship Halberd."

I quite liked his accent. It was a lot different from what I was used to. I took his hand, and shook it gently.

"Thank you. Your the captain, correct?"

"Aye, Lassie. Name's Captain Vul. Pleasure t' meet ye."

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain. I am Valentine Raynals."

"Valentine? Well, That's a fine name fer a lass like ye."

He smiled, and I couldn't help but blush faintly.

Vul moved his hand away from mine, and gestured to two living chairs, with a coffee table between them.

"Come, and 'ave a seat, lassie."

We both went over, and sat across from eachother. On the table, was two mugs, and a coffee pot filled with fresh coffee. Vul poured himself a mug, before looking at me.

"Coffee, Lass?"

"Please, but I can get it, Captain."

He shook his head "No, No. Allow me."

With that, he poured me a mug, and handed it to me.

I took it gently, and held it in my hands.

"So, I got the letter from ye father, Lass. Told me abou' 'ow fittin' ye were for the position. Now, I be all ready to give it t' ye, but I want t' know why ye want it so badly?"

I thought a moment, before smiling and responding "I wished to get away from the lazy lifestyle I was leading. I prefer adventure as opposed to sitting at a bar serving drinks to half-drunken men."

Vul nodded in understanding "I see. Well, that's all fine and dandy, but ye realize this is a dangerous job, aye?"

"Yes Captain. I understand completely."

"Well, yer eager. I like that. Welcome t' the crew, Lassie."

I smiled, and took a sip of my coffee. It was black, and extremely bitter. I gagged, sputtering.

Vul almost broke out laughing "What's the matter? T' bitter fer ye?"

"Yes... But, I will get used to it." I assured him, raising my mug a little, and taking another sip.

Sure enough, I almost believed I was getting used to it already.


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain had shown me to his room, which coincidentally, was in his quarters as well, though.. We had separate bedrooms.

My room was rather simple: white walls, brown carpeted floor, a white sheeted double bed, a brown side table, with a white lamp and alarm clock.

The only other things in the room were a closet and a mirror. I thought it was in desperate need of a woman's touch, but I wouldn't ask about changing it.

The Captain had handed me a basic schedule, which I set on my nightstand; for I'd read it in the morning.

Undressing out of my clothes from the day, I changed into my sleepwear, and laid down under the covers, turning the lamp off and falling asleep quickly.

I awoke to the slightly obnoxious sound of my alarm clock bleeping.

I turned to look at it, blinking my sleep-heavy eyes:

5:45 a.m.

Time to get up, I thought to myself. Rolling out of bed, I made it, pulling the covers to their original position, and adjusting the pillows, before going to the closet to change into my uniform.

It turned out to be rather wonderful. It was a mainly white uniform, the only colour being in stripes.

There was a thick, black stripe on both my arms and legs, though the one ones on my legs were bordered by red.

My overcoat was buttoned up by golden buttons, black pads at my shoulders.

I pulled on my hat, which was similar to the Captain's in almost every way, and a pair of black boots.

Smiling at my appearance briefly in the mirror, I walked into the main room, where Vul had been waiting for me.

"Ah, thar ya are. Good morn, Lass."

"Good morning, Captian." I responded with a light tone to my voice

"Glad t' see yer so eager this morn.

Coffee?"

"Please." I responded, a little tired.

He chuckled, pouring me a cup and handing it to me, and gesturing to a living chair "You and I don't 'ave to leave 'til 6:15. We got time t' wake."

"Oh. Interesting." I nodded, taking the cup and sitting down. "Thank you.

...so what time do the others get up?"

"Oh, t'at depends on yer position." Vul began, getting a cup for himself

"The knight's 're up at around 4:45, and start work around 5:00. The engineers are up around the same time as us, and get t' work at 6:00.

The medics get up at 6:00, and get to work at 6:30, mind ye, that's only if thar's no emergencies, the helmsman, Captain, First Officer, and the owner of this fine ship, are all up at 5:45."

"Hm." I blinked, taking a sip of my coffee, "I see. Interesting. May I ask who the owner of the ship is?"

"Ah, he's a fine gent named Meta Knight. Very powerful, and one who we all should respect very much.

Ye get ta meet 'im today."

I perked up, blinking rapidly

"Today?! Oh my! How exciting! I look forward to it!"

Vul chuckled, smiling at me, before looking at a clock on the wall

"Finish yer coffee. We have to get goin' in ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

We left out chambers, the captain locking the door behind us, before setting out along the hallway with our arms crossed behind our backs.

The halls were already fairly busy, with many knights walking through them. Some, I noticed, were wearing the exact same armor. I wanted to ask the Captain about it, but I held off on it, deciding It could wait for later.

We walked up to an elevator with silver, well-polished doors. Several knights had been waiting in front of it, but stepped aside upon seeing us. Within a few moments, the doors slid open to a small, metallic elevator car. The captain and I stepped in, followed by Mace and another man, who wore a skull mask and a Viking helmet, an axe strapped to his back.

"Hello Captain, First Officer." The both said in unison, saluting to us.

"At ease, gents." Vul stated, saluting in return. "Glad t' see ye both."

The skull-masked man brought his hand down, and nodded. "Aye, Captain. Good to see you as well." He turned to me "First Officer. Well met. I am Axe Knight."

"Likewise, Axe Knight. Good to meet you as well."

As we spoke, Mace pressed a button labelled BRIDGE, and the doors slid shut, the elevator smoothly moving upwards.

"How many floors do we have to go up?" I asked nobody in particular, only to be answered by Mace

"Twenty, Miss. And the Battleship has twenty five floors, incase you were wondering."

"Twenty? My. Quite the ship indeed."

"Aye. She is indeed, lass. And it's yer and I's job t' keep it runnin' smoothly."

I nodded slowly, feeling the elevator slowly come to a stop. The doors smoothly slid open once again, revealing a somewhat large room, with metallic floors and walls, a large gold 'M' with a sword through it painted on the floor.

"That's our symbol. We're known as the Meta Knights, ye see."

"Meta Knights? How interesting."

"We are named after the owner, and highest ranked member of the battleship." Mace added, before he and Axe headed off to a set of monitors.

Vul lead me over to another man, whom was wearing a long purple cape. He turned to face us, showing he also wore a blue tunic, white leggings, black boots, white gloves, a belt with a sword and scabbard clipped to it, and a metallic mask with a v-shaped eyehole.

"Greetings, and good morning, Captain," he bowed to Vul "And First Officer." He then bowed to me.

"Good morn, Sir." Vul saluted, and I copied him, assuming I should do the same.

"At ease, you both..." He paused a moment as we folded out hands back behind our backs.

"Right then... First Officer, you do not know of me. My name is Sir Meta Knight. The owner of this Warship."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir Meta Knight?" I said, with a near gasp to my voice.

This man was a legend where I was from. When I had been told he was the owner of the warship, I hadn't believed them, yet here I was, aboard his warship, talking to the knight himself.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." I said, with a slight bow.

Meta Knight watched me, before chuckling. "There is no need to bow to me. I only require salutes and to be called 'Sir' or 'Sir Meta Knight', First Officer."

"Oh. Ok." I nodded "Is there anything we have to do today?"

Vul gave a slow, humored shake of his head, and Meta Knight's eyes glinted with unspoken laughter.

"Yes. We are taking the ship on her first test flight, a round trip from here, all the way around Dream Land." Meta Knight paused, before turning to Vul

"She does know what she is doing, correct?"

Vul gave another shake of his head "Nay, sir. I'll be teachin' 'er today."

"Good.." Meta Knight raised his chin slightly, as well as his voice "To your stations!" He shouted.

At once, those in the room went to monitors, gauges, and much other equipment.

Meta Knight gestured for Vul, myself, and a small waddle dee with a sailor's cap to follow.

We followed, up a metal stairwell to a raised platform, looking directly out a window over the bow of the ship. The waddle dee scampered over to the wheel, and awaited further orders.

Vul and I, after the captain gestured to me, stood to the left, and behind the wheel.

Sir Meta Knight stood in the center of the raised platform.

"Begin take-off sequence! Fire up the Engines, Prepare the Canons if they are to be needed, navigational systems must be up, and I need a report on how stable the reactor is after take-off!" Meta Knight barked to the crew below, who all responded with "Aye, Sir!"

The ship roared to life, even at this end of the ship, you could hear them.

The ship rumbled as the engines became ready.

"Navigation System online!" I heard Axe Knight call

"Good! Canons?"

"Operational!"

"Excellent! You may begin take off!"

Sure enough, after a few seconds, the ship smoothly rose into the air. I smiled at the view of Orange Ocean. It was stunning, the still-rising sun reflecting off its waters.

After we rose several hundred feet, Meta Knight ordered that the wings be opened, and that he was still waiting for the report on the reactor.

The report came back that the reactor was stable, and After Vul heard that, he leaned over to me, and murmured: "The trip will take approximately six months, but, I don't think it will take as long as it sounds." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, feeling the ship move forward as the wings extended.

I looked forward to spending time here, with my crew mates, my captain, and Sir Meta Knight.


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed by now, and I had become acquainted with many of the knights. I had gotten around to asking the captain as to why some of the knights wore the same armor, and he replied that they were classified into groups of sorts, and only a few were conveniently named after there groups.

Knights that were good with maces were in a group of Mace Knights, Knights good with tridents, Trident Knights.

If you were good with an axe, Axe Knights, good with Blades, Blade knights, and lastly, if you were good with a sword, Sword Knights.

There were also a squadron or two of robotic knights known as JAVELIN knights. They, obviously, fired javelins.

I found this all rather interesting, but, the time I most enjoyed spent on the ship, was spent with Captain Vul. We did almost everything together. We ate together, went to target practice, where we practiced marksmanship with revolvers, we worked together, and we woke together.

A few if the knights joked that the only thing we didn't do together, was sleep. The both of us had a good chuckle at that, stating simply that it probably wouldn't happen.

However... As of late, I was beginning to doubt that. I had begun to feel awkward, and a little shy around Vul, though I was usually so good at talking to him. I didn't have this problem with anyone else, so it was confusing.

He'd frequently ask me what was the matter, but alas, I could never answer him. It was highly odd.

I sat across from him one lunch hour in the mess hall, eating a potato and beef stew Blade Knight had made. It was very, very good.

"...Lass..." Vul commented "...I've noticed ye've become distant as o' late. It's beginning ta bother me a little. Something wrong?"

"...N-No Captain." I stuttered "...I just... Erm... I don't know... I'm a little homesick I guess." I mentally sighed. That was an incredibly weak excuse, and I could see that Vul thought that as well.

"...Ye don't appear ta be the one t' be homesick, Valentine. I've known ye for a while now.

Ye don't get like this easily."

"..." I hesitated, I couldn't tell him directly, nor would I do so here.

"...I'm not sure Captain. I honestly don't know."

"...If ye say so." He sighed, and continued eating, in silence.

I felt rather guilty. I knew I should've been honest with him... But... Was it pride, or was it fear that he'd be out off by my words that I felt I couldn't tell him?

I ate in silence now as well. I needed to figure out how to tell him, and perhaps quickly.

I didn't want to seem like I was avoiding him much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

By this point in time, we had finished flying over a long stretch of Orange Ocean, and we were on our way towards Grape Garden.

It had so far been around four  
weeks since we had taken off, and the ship was running smoothly still. It surprised most of us that even with a ship this large, we hadn't the need to refuel yet. Vul, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all. He always said that he had always known the ship could fly for a great amount of time. Still, I had become very interested in how the ship ran, and how it was able to use so little fuel while putting out so much power through four large engines, and keep all the electrical, and hydraulic, systems functioning normally.

As we walked to our stations that morning, the slightly bitter taste if coffee still in the back of our mouths, I decided to ask.

"Captain...?" I began, turning to look at him. His gaze turned to mine, and he raised a brow. "...Aye?"

"...How does the ship run for so long, whilist using so little fuel?"

He gave a slight chuckle, and brought a hand up to push his hat up out of his eyes.

"Simple." He smiled, and checked a watch he had on. "...I can show ye if ye want."

"Please! I'd love to see!" I smiled.

Vul lead me towards the rear of the ship, to the reactor, which, consisted of a large, green crystal, that seemed to be converting fuel into energy. Around the area, where Wheelies, beings that were, basically, living wheels, were on little treadmills. They couldn't stop moving, so energy was always provided.

"Ye see, the backup energy o' the ship is supplied by them. Without 'em keepin' the reactor goin', this ship wouldn't be able ta fly anymore.

We need this many, to provide enough energy to run t'e ship right." He explained to me, smiling as he saw me looking around the large room in awe.

"...They... Don't tire out, do they? No pun intended..." I asked, turning back to him. "...Nay. They're always full o' energy, the Wheelies. Tis a rather impressive feat, hence why we use 'em."

I nodded, before we heard the intercom come to life, Sir Meta Knight's voice coming through it.

"All crew to the bridge. I have a highly important announcement. For those of you who know of Crewmates that are still asleep, kindly wake them on your way to the bridge. I expect you all assembled in ten minutes."

The pair of us looked at eachother, before leaving the reactor, and began heading towards the bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Vul and I arrived at the bridge around five minutes later, having had to begin to run after moving about halfway up the ship.

Sir Meta Knight, apparently, had been waiting for us, and gestured sharply for us to come stand by his side. We did so, Vul to his left, me to his right.

We stood still, straight, and silent for approximately six minutes, before Sir Meta cleared his throat, and the entire of the crew fell silent, turning to look up at him.

"...I am glad you are all assembled here. What I have to say is highly, highly important..." He said loudly, and clearly. His golden gaze swept over the crowd. "...I do believe you all know the purpose of this ship, since you've first signed to be part of it's crew. It is a warship. Warships... Are, obviously, meant for war... For fighting." As he said this, he'd begun to pace, slowly, across the raised platform on which the three of us stood.

"...The plan, for this warship, as agreed upon by myself and Captain Vul during its development and construction, was that it was to be used to gain control over Dream Land, and, perhaps, all of Popstar itself. It is perfectly capable of executing this plan, and I myself have no doubts that with a strong crew such as you all helping with this plan, we shall succeed. Easily..."

He paused, still pacing. "...I have concluded as of last night, when myself and the Captain had a meeting, that the tests done on the Halberd are complete. All the tests you, the crew, have done on this flight have been over satisfactory.

Captain Vul and I agreed that it was time. Time to put our plan forward, into action..." He reached the center of the platform, and halted, eyes on the crew. "In two days, we shall begin the plan. We shall begin taking over Dream Land.

Tonight, we return to base, refuel and load the ship's weapons, and re-stock all the storage units. You shall have the whole of tomorrow to prepare... Then, two days from now, in early morning..." Golden eyes scraped the crowd again, gleaming with excitement.

"...And we shall begin.

We shall end Dream Land's lazy lifestyle, and I shall rule!" He concluded strongly.

I've never heard such roars and cheers of approval and excitement in my life. The crew seemed about as excited as Sir Meta Knight himself! My ears rang after they had begun to quiet, and I looked to Vul. An excited, if not dark, smirk was etched upon his face as he looked at the assembled warriors, medics, mechanics, technicians...

...I, however, was worried. What if something went wrong? What if we failed?

...I wasn't excited, to say the least. I was filled with a cold feeling of dread, heavy as a stone, in the pit of my stomach.

It took twenty minutes for the crew to quiet enough to give orders again. When it reached a point our voices could be heard, Vul ordered the Halberd to be turned around, and head back to the hangar we started in, near Orange Ocean, full speed.

...I barely noticed a thing, barely heard the excited conversation amongst the crew, barely heard the conversations of Vul and Meta Knight... I barely noticed anything for the entire two and a half hours it took in total to return to the hangar bay, and land.

All I knew I could feel, was the dread. It was as if... I knew something was going to happen...

...I just did not know what. Not yet.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, I had overseen the ship being equipped for battle, and all storage facilities filled with food, ammo, supplies, extra fuel.. Many things, before I had retired to my bed, Vul stating he had yet another meeting with Meta Knight.

The next morning, I awoke as usual, dressed, and left my room. Vul was gone already, and I'd figured he'd already awoken.

At six fifteen precisely, I left our quarters, finding the ship near deserted, which was when I remembered it was everyone's day off. I sighed. Looks like Vul was off with Sir Meta Knight. Again..

I left the hangar, locking the door behind me, and heading up a set of metal stairs (the hangar was underground), to the surface, having to blink as the rising sun nearly blinded me. I noticed someone standing on one of the cliffs overlooking the sea.

Realizing it was Vul, I walked over to him. "...Quite t'e morn, eh?" He asked as I approached, turning his head slowly to look at me.

"...Yes. Very lovely..." I responded, moving to stand beside him. "...Why were you gone already this morning?"

"...I got up early, and couldn't get back ta sleep. So, I came out 'ere. I've been waitin' for ye."

"...Oh? Well.. I'm here now... Did you need something?"

"...Yes. I... I need ta tell ye somethin'..."

"...What is it Vul?"

"...I...I know with t'e battle tomorrow morn... Yar a little nervous..

...I am t'. Of losing somethin'..."

"...What?" I asked, confused.

"...Ye.." He said hesitantly, turning to look at me. "...Valentine... I... I've enjoyed t'e past few months with ye... Perhaps, more than I should've...

...and... I've thought about what it'd be like after all o' this... I realized I might ne'er see ye again... So...

...what I have t' tell ye is... I love ye."

I stood in shock for a moment, unsure how to respond, before I felt my cheeks warm as they flushed with color. "...I...I love you too Vul..." I whispered. He smiled, his eyes seeming to glow in the early morning's light.

I felt him gently take my hand, and I didn't mind. "...I'm glad t' hear t'at, Valentine... I really am..." He murmured. "...I mean ev'ry word I be sayin' when I tell you that..."

I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb, nodding slowly. I was unsure how to respond. I thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. "...Every word I say to you is true as well, Vul...

...Every word..."

He smiled, and moved so he had an arm around me, and we looked at the sun rise together, the rosy red slight lighting the area and us with a reddish glow.

"...Vul... I'm... I'm terrified of the fight tomorrow? What if something goes wrong..?"

"Nothing'll go wrong... It'll be fine, lass... We'll do fine. The ship'a t' powerful ta go down..."

"...If you say so Vul... If you say so..."

I pressed closer to him, shivering a little, gazing at a fine mist over Orange Ocean, though, it looked more red than orange right now...

It was a stunning view, and it calmed me, soothed my nervousness.

...I believed that it might, that it just might, be ok...


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, we were spending with a few of the boys at a bar in one of the villages. It was Vul, Mace Knight, Blade Knight, and Axe knight. We all sat around a round table, Axe and Mace beside Blade, who was beside Vul, and I was beside him.

We all had a mug of mead in front of us, and there was two pitchers on the table.

We'd all sworn before we left that we limit ourselves to five mugs. No more. We didn't want to have hangovers on the morn of our battle. Already, as we'd been there for an hour, there had been laughter, some serious conversation, some, not so. Vul had an arm around me at this point, and he'd downed three mugs. I'd only downed one. Vul was a heavy drinker, and he told why;

"...I'm gon' tell ye all a story, aye?" He said first, which was followed by a few groans from the knights, but they nodded. "...It's 'bout what I used ta do, when I was a lad...

I used to be a sailor in me own time, workin' under a captain, usually just mannin' the controls of it. It was a lovely ship... We all, myself 'n the crew n' the Captain... We used to sail 'round Orange Ocean. Fairly intrestin' voyages and tales we 'eard on 'em. We went to a bar v'ry much like this one, and I met a lass there.. A fair lass.. With eyes as blue as the sky, and hair as golden as the sun..

...Aye, I do mean Valentine. I met 'er a few years back when she still worked at 'er father's bar. A great hostess she was... I always had I tendency to drink the most out o' all o' us.. Just so I could talk ta 'er a little longer. She loved the stories about sailin' I told 'er.

...Makes me feel like I fueled 'er desire to join the ship."

"Did she have a crush on ya, Captain?" Axe chuckled, grinning at us both, his skull mask on the table.

"...Nay, boy. I was naught but a sailor who amused her with my tales... 'n she amused me with some o' er's."

"Well, what about now...?" Mace asked, looking curious, his goggles resting on his helmet, so we could see his bright, eager green eyes.

"...Well..." He paused a moment, and looked at me. I took a sip of my mead, and nodded. "...Aye... I got one on 'er, I know that..."

"...So ya both're a couple?" Blade asked, perking a little, his red hair moving a little as he did.

"...I... I guess we are... Ain't we Valentine?"

I smiled, and lightly kissed his cheek, chuckling softly. "...Course we are. I wouldn't have it any other way..."

The boys gave a few shouts of congratulations, and toasted us. It was quite humorous.

However, the time came when we had to return to the Halberd. I walked with Vul, and the boys walked ahead of us. Myself and the Captain held hands, and I leaned on him a little to support myself.

There was more small conversation, before we said goodnight to the boys, and headed to our chambers. I bade Vul a good night, before he gently grabbed my hand.

"...Valentine..." He began.

"...Yes Vul?" "...I... I've been thinkin'..."

"...Have you...? What about?"

"...Tomorrow might be the last day we fly together 'ere... And...

...oh ta hell with it. Valentine, I'm wonderin' if ya will come 'n sleep with me tonight. Keep me company.

...Will ye?"

I felt my cheeks flush again, and I thought for a moment. Vul was right. We could die tomorrow.

...And I thought that it... It'd comfort me to be by his side tonight. I nodded, and a small smile crept across his face. We both walked into his room, which was precisely the same as mine, though with his uniforms instead of my own.

He took his jacket and undershirt off, carefully arranging them on a table in a corner, before removing his hat, and putting it atop those.

I took a moment to admire how he looked like this, before blushing heavier, and removing my jacket and hat, handing it to Vul.

He set them beside his own. We then sat on his bed and removed our boots, setting them beside the door. We then laid down beside eachother, pulling the blanket up to his chest, and my shoulders. He smiled at me, and I gently stroked his cheek and cuddled close to him.

"...Vul...I love you more than anything in the world..." I whispered to him, resting my head on his chest. I felt him gently begin to stroke my hair as he responded. "...I love ye too, Valentine. More than me life... More than the universe.." He whispered to me, gently kissing the top of my head.

"...Goodnight Vul... My Captain..." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"...Goodnight Valentine...Me First Officer..." He murmured back, reaching back to turn off the lamp, before his arm returned around me, and we both slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
